User talk:Shadewing
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Bleach Role Play Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Siggie Tests...Please don't edit Ok, testing...User:Shadewing/Sig 14:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Welcome to Shadewing's Barracks! Please leave all join requests, questions, and other things below this one, and please sign with 4 ~'s! No swearing and please be polite! Shadeh :D HEY SHADE-PERSON! GUESS WHO!!!! Lol, yeah, it's me, your stalker, Bloody xD I was wondering if you still wanna do this wiki, cause I'd like to join :D Anyway, see ya later :) Bloodstar 20:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I can make the wiki Bleach themed! (Like, chat, user tags (the things that say Admin, Rollbacker, Blocked, etc on your user bubble), and I can make some basic templates, like one of each Squad! I'll need admin rights, but you can take them away when I'm done :) I'll make my siggie now (If I haven't already, I forgot xD) Bloodstar 17:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I've also make a Favicon and my user pages :D and my siggie :) Bloodstar 18:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Would you like for me to make you a siggie? also, I can't update things without admin rights (did you read the message about the one before this one?) Bloodstar 18:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I went to my grandparents house and there was no WiFi. I'll start it now. Also, I can help with coding issues if you want :) Bloodstar 17:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem :) I did the chat and favicon, tho the favicon will take three days to show up (or something like that). I fixed up the Basic Rules, You can obvi. change anything, and I'm working on the main page now. Could you do the Kido page while I do the Main page? If not, that's fine, it's just I'm not sure how you want it done. Hrmmm... Are there any other pages you need before we start with Characters? Bloodstar 17:47, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey. Those are each character's page, you know, like I'd make one for Zeradias (if/when he get approved ;P) and give info, descroptions, ect. Bloodstar 17:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey, sounds good :D What should I make now then? Bloodstar 14:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Is Karakura Town the only World of the Living place you want? and I got a new Bleach volume! (tech. it's three in one but x3) Bloodstar 20:30, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey, I'll start on it soon! Bloodstar 14:05, April 6, 2013 (UTC)